


You Lie for What You're Worth

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Crying, Dark!Graves, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Emergency Contraception, F/M, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Misogyny, Nipple Play, Not A Happy Ending, Office Sex, Ongoing Trauma, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Queenie Goldstein (Briefly), Rape, Some Plot, Tina's career aspirations, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: It’s only Tina’s third day at MACUSA, barely two weeks since she passed the auror exams, but anyone who wants to work in the field meets with Director Graves.  This career has been Tina’s dream since she was seven, and she’s not going to let nerves stand in her way no matter how anxious she gets in front of Mr Graves.Tina sits in his office, feels the very tips of Mr Graves’ fingers on her neck and that is not – that is not supposed to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing decent or good happens beyond this point – turn back or read on at your own discretion!

Tina waits anxiously outside Director Graves’ office.  It’s only her third day at MACUSA, barely two weeks since she passed the auror exams, and already she’s supposed to meet the Director of Magical Security.  She’s heard about him of course.  His family is renowned, and even so he’s earned every word of his reputation.  She saw him in the hall yesterday and nearly dropped her entire stack of papers.  She doesn’t report to him directly of course, not as a junior auror.  But anyone who wants to work in the field meets with Director Graves, and this career has been Tina’s dream since she was seven.

She shifts nervously in her chair and resists once again glancing at Director Graves’ secretary.  It probably wouldn’t do to seem impatient.  Or maybe it would be showing initiative?  She doesn’t have much time to contemplate, as just then the young woman at the desk looks up from her typewriter.

“Tina Goldstein?  Mr Graves is ready for you now.”

“Oh.”  Despite her moment’s earlier desire to forge full ahead and dispense with the waiting, she finds herself temporarily frozen in her chair.  “I – yes.  Thank you.”

The walk from her chair to the door is quite a bit longer than it at first appeared.

Director Graves is at his desk, quill scratching over parchment.  Tina stops a few feet in front of him, and after a moment he looks up.

“Ah.  Miss Goldstone.”

“Goldstein, sir.”

“Hmm?”  Director Graves scans a sheet of parchment in front of him, then looks back up.  “Yes.  This is your first week?”

“Yes, sir.”

He raises his eyebrows.  “And you’re applying for a fieldwork assignment already?”

“Yes sir.  I very much admire the work you do here sir, and I want to contribute to keeping the wizarding community of New York –”

The Director holds up a hand, silencing her.

“I have your exam scores here.  Adequate for the department, you’re clearly very eager.”  He sighs and leans back in his chair.  “Miss Goldstein.  I don’t even know if you can file a report yet.  I can’t justify putting someone in the field who may pose a risk to other aurors, it’s simply not something to be treated as…” he waves a hand.  “A point of pride.”

This is nothing like what Tina imagined.  A point of pride?  It was her goal since forever, but she had never wanted it for prestige.  She wanted to make a difference, she knew she could.  “But sir – I’m sorry sir, I just – I can do it sir, how… how can I show you I can do it?”

“You’re quite set on this.”

“Yes, sir.”

Graves shakes his head.  “Very well.  You may deliver me the weekly report for your division and I will evaluate your aptitude.  You’re assigned to Johnson’s team?”

“That’s right, sir.”

“I’ll have your assignment communicated to him.  I expect you here Monday mornings prepared to discuss the activities of the prior week.”  He waves a hand vaguely in dismissal as he picks up another form, and Tina stands for a moment longer before she realizes she’s supposed to leave.

Walking back through the hallways she feels almost in a state of shock, half devastated to have been dismissed so offhandedly and half elated to have fought for her chance.  Even if she doesn’t see how delivering a weekly report will prove her aptitude in any particular way.  But it’s a start at least, and she probably shouldn’t have gotten her hopes so high anyway.

Tina gets on well enough with the rest of the team.  There are four who work in the field, Johnson included, and two others who work at the office, joining the field unit as need requires.  Burnett gets her oriented, introducing her to other people in the department and making sure she has what she needs to start her various tasks.  Burnett can be a bit brusque, especially when she’s busy, but she’s friendly and kind as well.  They’re a welcoming enough group overall, even if Tina is clearly still an outsider.  When Finley invites her out to drinks with the rest of them at the end of the week, Tina glows.

\--------------------

 

Tina walks in on Monday to find a roll of parchment on her desk and a memo which reads _“Report to Graves’ office at 9:00.”_

So this must be the weekly report she’s to deliver.  She looks at it apprehensively.  It’s long.  She has to take it to Graves in two hours, how is she supposed to be familiar enough with it by then to relay anything?  Particularly if she’s supposed to make any progress on the rest of the work stacked on her desk.  She unrolls the parchment carefully and scans the first few inches, feeling her heart rate pick up at the small print and abrupt, jargon-filled writing.  Johnson writes these every week?  She does her best, switches almost entirely to skimming by the end, but by the time her watch shows ten to nine she’s only made it through half the document.

Feeling heavier with each step, she walks to Graves’ office.

She’s sent in almost immediately this time with a nod from the secretary, and once again finds Mr Graves writing at his desk.  Tina stops awkwardly in front of him, parchment clasped in her hands.

Graves puts down his quill.  “Sit, Miss Goldstein.”

Tina glances over her shoulder to locate the chair, and lowers herself into it hurriedly.  Graves doesn’t speak, seemingly expecting her to proceed.

“Well, uh.  I have Mr Johnson’s report, from the week of the sixteenth.”

“Yes, Miss Goldstein,” Graves says wearily.

Tina clears her throat nervously.  “Ah, well, it – it begins with, ‘this report represents a summary of the activities of the –‘”

“I realize what the report is for, Miss Goldstein.  The essentials, please.”

Tina falters.  “Yes, sir.  It states that…” she scans hurriedly down the page, past the legalistic introduction and the list of personnel involved until she finds the first field event listed.  “The aurors Johnson, Wilkins, Marbury, and Redmond were called to the scene of a possible infraction of the Statute of Secrecy in the form of an enchanted tea kettle which began to travel the halls of 152 West 37th Street shooting scalding tea at no-majs.  Redmond subdued the tea kettle while Marbury diverted no-majs from the area, and Johnson and Wilkins apprehended the witch responsible.  All no-majs involved in the incident had their injuries healed and their memories modified.”

Graves sighs and nods.  “Very well.  Go on.”

Tina does.  She stumbles over words, spends too much time searching for each next event, and feels like her face is on fire by the end of it, but she manages to conclude the report without shaking to pieces and without causing anything to spontaneously combust.

“Miss Goldstein, do read the report before you come to my office next time.  And tell Johnson if there are any more instances of dueling in his jurisdiction I will have to divert his team from substance enforcement.  That will be all.”

Tina locks herself in a bathroom stall for long minutes while she shakes and breathes before returning to her desk.

 

\--------------------

 

She comes in early next Monday.  Johnson leaves the report on her desk at the end of the day on Friday, so it’s there for her to read as long as she makes the time.  She skims through it quickly, or as quickly as she can while making sure not to miss anything.  She takes notes this time, marking down the location, nature of the incident, people involved, the resolution if listed, and any other facts that seem relevant.  The notes take a long time, but it’s worth it to avoid becoming a stuttering mess in front of Mr Graves, and with her early arrival she finishes by eight thirty.

It’s better this week, for a relative definition of better.  She runs through her notes and is once again dismissed abruptly, though to her immense relief without specific criticism.

The rest of her position seems to go well.  She completes her responsibilities on time and to Johnson’s satisfaction, gets better acquainted with Burnett and Hornby, and continues to be invited to after work socializing.  If it weren’t for the dread in her stomach at having to present to Mr Graves on Monday morning, she would say it was going rather well.

 

\--------------------

 

The next time Tina walks into Graves’ office, Graves is sorting through the cabinet against the wall.  Tina hesitates, unsure if she should wait, but Graves waves her on to her seat.  She takes it, and glances at him uncertainly over her shoulder.

“Do proceed.  I have a staff meeting in half an hour.”

Tina shuffles through her notes, feeling a bit odd about talking with Graves behind her.  She tries briefly to twist around to face him, but the chair makes it difficult.  In the end she just faces forward and concentrates on her notes. 

“The first incident concerns the illegal sale of gigglewater to no-majs, which was reported last Monday evening…”

She can hear Graves moving papers around as she talks, and she can only assume he’s listening.  She carries on as best she can, because if Graves doesn’t stop her then the sooner she finishes the sooner she can leave.

By the end of the report she realizes Graves is standing behind her chair.  Her spine prickles with the feeling of someone so close behind her when she can’t turn around, and her voice falters for a moment.

“Redmond then… at that point it was – it was determined –” She clears her throat.  “It was determined that no further action was needed.”

“It’s thirty five minutes past the hour, Miss Goldstein.  You’ve made me late for my meeting.”

Tina wants to protest.  She wants to ask how exactly she’s supposed to deliver a detailed report of a week’s worth of activity in less than half an hour, and how exactly this is supposed to have anything to do with whether or not she would be capable in the field.  But she bites it back.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Hmm.”  Tina feels the very tips of Graves’ fingers on her neck and that is not – that is not supposed to happen.  She draws a slow, measured breath.  “Perhaps we should make this a bi-weekly occasion, as you are clearly unable to deliver information succinctly.”  One finger strokes down the nape of her neck, and it sends a shiver down her spine.  “I’ll expect you back on Wednesdays from now on.”

As soon as Graves releases his touch Tina flees.

 

\--------------------

 

She doesn’t want to return on Wednesday, but she doesn’t know what else to do.  She doesn’t want to return at all.  She sits at her desk worrying it over in her mind until Johnson notices and asks why she isn’t working.  And it’s not right, this sort of thing shouldn’t be happening.  It’s not something a respectable man like Graves should do, and it’s not something which should be tolerated within MACUSA.  Surely if the president ever found out about this… but she can’t even finish the thought.  Who exactly would the president believe, the young auror three weeks on the job or the man with decades of experience and respect?  And what exactly would she say?  He’d touched her neck and criticized her reports, that’s all.  If she can’t take criticism then maybe she really shouldn’t be an auror.

Wednesday is much the same as Monday.  Graves’ hand falls on her neck as she reads, stroking lightly up and down, and when it causes Tina to break off Graves makes an impatient noise for her to continue.  Tina does, and she does her best to ignore the gentle tickle of Graves’ fingers.

It leaves her shaking afterwards with the effort of holding herself together well enough to keep her voice steady, and when she gets back to her desk she collapses in her chair with her head in her hands.  She doesn’t know how long she can do this.  She dreads coming to work in the morning, ducks around corners whenever she sees Graves in the hall, and MACUSA was supposed to be a shining ideal for the wizards of America, so why does stepping inside make her stomach turn?  And it’s only touches, she hardly feels like she has anything to complain about, but it works its way deep inside and even if she doesn’t want to admit it, she knows what it means.

She lives her life around Mondays and Wednesdays, the relief of one being over washed away by the awful anticipation of the next.

 

\--------------------

 

If she thought she was prepared, she isn’t.  Graves’ hand slips from her shoulder down her front until it rests on the rise of her breast and she makes a noise far too close to a sob.  Graves always reprimands her when she stops reading, always, but she can’t help it this time.  Graves’ hand is warm over her breast, she can feel it through the fabric of her shirt and bra, and in that moment it’s all she can feel.  After some indefinite amount of time Graves prompts her to continue, sounding as though nothing at all were wrong, and Tina chokes through the rest of her notes while Graves strokes her breast and cups it, pressing upward and covering it with his palm.  His thumb finds her nipple through the fabric and he rubs little circles with his thumbnail, dragging it over the rapidly hardening nub.  She moans, and for once Graves doesn’t seem to mind that she’s stopped talking.  He presses in more firmly, massaging deeply into her breast, and there’s a warm sort of glow under his hand that Tina can’t ignore. 

He cups her and squeezes gently, and Tina has the vague feeling that she should probably be protesting or at least be more upset, but her mind has gone completely blank.  She feels Graves’ hand, feels every tiny movement of his fingers, but it’s disconnected, like there’s space between her body and her mind and it’s taking a long time for anything to get through.  She sits still in the chair, hands clutching the paper in her lap, as Graves caresses her.  It somehow seems like something which doesn’t need her urgent attention.  Graves is stroking her with both hands now, and Tina thinks about what she’s going to pack for lunch tomorrow and whether she needs to buy fresh tomatoes.

When she gets home and Queenie sees her, her sister looks like she’s going to cry.  Queenie may look elegant, and she is, but she’s not to be underestimated.

“Just get me in the same room with him Teenie, I’ll find somethin’ we can use.  You know I will, I bet he’s got a million things we could use if we just knew.”

“No, Queenie,” Tina says absently.  She wanders into her room and shuts the door.  She sits on the bed until it gets dark outside, and then she lies down to go to sleep.

 

\--------------------

 

Her work performance is slipping.  Johnson’s previously glowing evaluations turn into questions about whether she’s quite all right, if she doesn’t have somewhere else she’d rather be, and if she got herself enough sleep last night.

She begs Finley to take the report in next time, and he’s a bit bewildered but he agrees easily enough.  Surely Graves won’t do this to a man, and she doesn’t know if she can make herself walk back down the hall to his office.  She still prepares all the notes, gets everything ready, but she can’t, _can’t_ deliver it herself.

Finley comes back at seven minutes past the hour looking alarmed and annoyed.

“He nearly had my job Goldstein, you better get in there.  Looks like you’ve got the magic touch when it comes to reading reports.”

Tina feels faint, and she doesn’t remember the walk down the hall.

Graves is waiting for her.  He’s standing in front of his desk and Tina stops as soon as the door shuts behind her, unable to make herself go any further.

“Tina.”

Tina winces at the sound of her name.  Not Miss Goldstein, not even Goldstone, but her first name.

Graves shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.  He looks up at her.

“What are you doing, Tina?  Come here?”

Feeling numb, Tina walks forward until she’s just over arm’s length away.  Her mind is filled with a blank buzzing, all her instincts telling her to _get away_.

“Being an auror takes a great deal of responsibility.  Consistency.  If you can’t even deliver a report…”  He gestures as though at a loss for words.  “Begging other people to do your work for you, Tina?  How can I possibly put you in the field?”

“Please, sir.  Please…”  Tina has no argument.  Nothing to say, just _please_.

Graves presses his lips together, and he takes a step forward to grip her shoulders.  His fingers stroke across her collarbone and hold her tightly.

“Unbutton your shirt.”

Tina doesn’t realize she’s crying until she feels the hot streaks on her cheeks.  Her fingers move on their own.

“There.”  Graves parts the front of her blouse, gently sliding the fabric back.  He lays a hand on top of her breast.  “These, Tina, are your fallback.  If you can’t make it as an auror there are plenty of positions you could take as a secretary.  All you’d have to do is type, smile, and leave the top button of your shirt undone.  There’s nothing wrong with that sort of position.  You could work here at MACUSA, you’d still be contributing to the wizarding community.  Would you like me to help you find a job like that?”

Tina sobs and shakes her head.  No, no, that’s the last thing she wants, she wants to be an auror and she knows she can do it, she made a mistake but she can do it.

Graves sighs.  “Well.”  He slides a finger up under the strap of her bra, tugging at it slightly and stroking up and down underneath it.  His other hand rests on her waist, slides around to the small of her back under her shirt, and pulls her forward until their hips are pressed together.  The tears flow freely down Tina’s face.  “In that case, I’m going to need you to show me that you can do your job.  No more dodging your responsibilities.  When I give an order I expect it to be carried out.  Is that understood?”

Tina forces herself to nod.

“Come now, Tina.  Acknowledge it when I speak to you.”

“Yes, sir,” she whispers.

“That’s it.”  He raises his eyebrows at her, gives her a little smile.  “Not so bad, hm?”  His fingertips are on her shoulders again, and with a light touch he slips her open blouse from her shoulders.  The fabric pools around her waist and elbows, saved from falling completely by the ends tucked into her slacks, but her torso is bare save for her bra.  Graves’ office is cold.  “That will be all.”

Tina stares at him a moment, shocked at the abrupt dismissal, before relief floods through her and she reaches to gather her blouse back around herself.

“Leave it, Tina.”

She freezes.  “What?”

“You heard me.”

Slowly, horrified, she lets the fabric fall from between her fingers.

The outer office is mercifully empty, and Graves’ secretary is intently focused on a single piece of paper.

As impossible as it is to keep secrets from Queenie, at least it means in times like this she doesn’t have to say anything out loud.  She doesn’t know if she could.  She thinks about resigning.  She really does.  She fantasizes about it, just handing in her resignation and walking away.  Never having to see Graves again.  But then she could never be an auror.  There aren’t exactly any other Departments of Magical Security to which she could apply.  And what would she do then?  Besides, she doesn’t know if Graves would let her.  So she goes into work day after day and undresses for Graves, endures his soft touches, and leans her head against his shoulder when he pulls her close, bare breasts pressed against his chest.  When he grips her ass and strokes her through the fabric, telling her how much more appropriate it would be to wear skirts, she goes shopping.

 

\--------------------

 

“Form for you to sign, Miss.”

Tina looks up, surprised.  Graves’ secretary never talks to her other than to send her through.  They haven’t made eye contact since Tina’s third week.  Tina scans over the form at the desk.  It’s standard regulatory compliance, the sort that needs to be renewed every now and then.  She hadn’t realized they were due.  She signs, and as she puts the quill down the woman’s hand falls over her own.  She’s young, can’t be more than a few years out of Ilvermorny, and she has a shiny little badge which reads _Evelyn_.  When her eyes flick up to Tina they’re round with anxiety.

“It gets easier if he thinks you like it.”  Her tone is low and hushed, and her voice is tight.  “He stops with the games and he just – just pretend you like it.”  Tina stares at her.  She releases Tina’s hand.  “Thank you Miss,” she continues in a louder voice, “Mr Graves will see you now.”

Tina’s heart is racing as she walks in.  It had occurred to her that she wasn’t the only one, but she’d never dwelled on it.  How long had Evelyn… she had to be younger than Tina.  And she doesn’t know how making Graves think she likes it will change anything.  He’s going to take what he wants from her regardless of her feelings, that was clear.  But she will try anything to ease the horror that has become her life.  She can’t continue like this, she _can’t_ , and really, what does she have to lose anymore?

When Graves directs her to remove her shirt she does, folding it quickly and laying it over the arm of the chair.  And when Graves comes up behind her to put his hands on her waist she leans back against his chest.  Graves gives a small hum and wraps an arm around her hips, bringing his other hand up to caress her breasts through her bra.  Tina forces herself to breathe and lets it happen.  As humiliating as it is, as demeaning, Graves never actually hurts her.  He’s been rough sometimes, particularly if she tries to resist, and sometimes she wishes it did hurt.  So maybe there is something to Evelyn’s advice.

Graves slips his fingers into her bra and presses against her nipple, massaging her breast in slow circles.  And it never hurts, but sometimes it… does the opposite of hurt.  She’s always pushed those feelings away, pretended they didn’t exist, but now…  If it’s going to seem like she likes it, and if she’s going to be convincing, maybe she needs to stop ignoring it.

She lets a little moan form in the back of her throat and presses her chest forward into Graves’ hand.  Graves exhales in response and squeezes her breast, pressing in deeper, and it… does feel better.  Is that what Evelyn meant?  Graves’ hands slide up her chest to slip the straps of her bra from her shoulders.  Tina ducks her head and leans slightly forward so that Graves can unhook the band.  When he does she lets the bra fall to the floor and turns to face him.  She can’t bring herself to do anything overt, can’t make herself put her arms round his neck or touch him, but when he reaches up to cup her breast in his palm she places her hand over his.  She looks up at him, breath coming quick, and he smiles. 

He pulls her close and strokes a hand down her spine, soft and light, and kisses at the base of her neck.  His lips are soft and his fingertips send shivers through her body.  She leans against him, tipping her head so he can kiss up the side of her neck, and she gasps when he nips lightly at her ear.

She still doesn’t want him to touch her, but there’s a tingle forming in the pit of her stomach sparked by the shiver in her spine and the warmth in her breasts.  If she’s honest with herself, she gave up fighting this a long time ago.  Every day she’s decided not to quit, not to report anything, is a day she decided not to fight.  If this is her life now, if this is what it takes to have a career, she has to make the most of it that she can.  She has to, or she won’t make it at all.  Graves sucks her earlobe into his mouth and swirls his tongue over it at the same time he runs a hand along the underside of her ass, and Tina moans.

“Oh – _oh…_ ”

“Hmm, look at that.”  Graves reaches down the back of her thigh to hitch up her skirt, and he slips his hand underneath.  Graves is tracing fingers over the crease where her ass meets her thigh, stroking lightly, and sliding his fingers just far enough to tease at the sensitive inside of her thigh.  She shifts against him, pressing closer, feeling the friction of his shirt against her nipples.  Graves just keeps stroking, stroking until her whole body feels as though it’s turning to liquid and any thoughts she has about how much of this is pretend will have to wait for another time.

When Graves finally runs his finger over her cunt through her panties it sends a rush of tingling sparks through her, and she gasps.  It’s so intense, she can feel him pressing over her hole through the thin fabric, and then he rubs his fingers up over her clit and she presses her hips down into his hand because being touched there makes her weak at the knees.

“That’s right.”

Graves continues to stroke her as the warmth between her legs spreads out, making her dizzy and lightheaded, breath fast and heavy.  She clutches at Graves’ jacket to stay upright and he locks an arm around her waist, supporting her.

She’s wet.

Graves’ must be able to feel it, she has the wild thought that she must be soaking through her panties by now, she can feel it in the slide of the fabric against her under Graves’ finger.  She’s so wet.  She’s making constant little whimpers each time Graves touches her clit, both overwhelmed by it and wanting the sensation to continue.  Graves drops his head down to whisper in her ear, dropping the sick façade of professionalism he’s held up to this point.

“That’s it Tina, it must feel so good.  Such a wet cunt.  You’re opening up to me so well, with your cunt and your tits, such a good girl.  It’s going to be so easy to slide inside you.”

Tina gasps at that, burying her head in Graves’ shoulder.  But her cunt is twitching under Graves’ fingers, muscles clenching and a hot burning deep inside her, growing each time Graves’ finger finds her entrance.

The stroking stops and Tina whines, presses in close, closer, she can’t stand the empty tingling in her cunt.

“Shush, be a patient girl.”

He pulls her skirt up fully over her ass, holds it there with the hand at her waist, and when his fingers slide back between her legs he tugs her panties to the side.  His fingers dip in to her folds, caressing her soft and slow, feeling out the sensitized skin and running up her slit.  When he touches her clit she sees stars.  She’s never done this before, not like this.  She’s fooled around, kissed a bit, but not this.  It makes her head swim.

Graves’ fingers are at her entrance, pressing in between her folds, and she doesn’t – her cunt is burning with need, she feels it deep in her belly, but he’s going to put his fingers _inside_ her –

“Wait – wait, please sir, oh –”

Graves’ fingers still, but they don’t pull back.  The pressure on her entrance, just on the cusp of yielding, stays.

“What is it, girl?”  Graves’ arm is like iron around her waist, and his tone is sharp and impatient.

“I don’t – I’ve never, I haven’t, I don’t know…”

Graves pauses.  “You’ve never been fucked?”  She can feel his smile against her ear.

She shakes her head into his shoulder, clinging to him tightly.

“But you want to be.”

Tears pricking her eyes, Tina nods.

“Then just relax.  You’re going to take me so well.  Such a sweet cunt, you just relax and let me open it up.”

And he presses two fingers up, up into the wetness, opening her around him and sinking in.  She feels the slide of his fingers against her passage, the gentle stretch as she expands around him, and his fingers are so deep into her that it’s as though she can feel them in her belly.  She feels him moving, stroking her insides, and she moans, eyes falling closed and nearly all of her weight supported by Graves’ arm around her.

He pulls his fingers back to push in again, finger fucking her, and it feels so good.

“You’re so wet inside sweetheart, feel so good around my fingers.  You love having your cunt full.  You’re made just for this.  Think how good it would feel to have my cock in you, hm?  Filling up all that empty space inside you.  You just need to be filled.”

Tina is nodding dizzily, barely able to take in Graves’ words over the wonderful feeling in her cunt.  She knows he called her sweetheart, and it makes her glow a little.  His fingers are moving faster and he leans down to kiss her neck, tongue and lips working gently across her skin and Tina can feel the heat building inside her, building up in her cunt and her belly and there’s pleasure shooting down her legs, it’s so so much and then it’s bursting through her, expanding through her whole body while her cunt spasms around Graves’ fingers, clamping down again and again. 

It leaves her lightheaded and exhausted and buzzing with a sort of giddiness.  Her legs went completely limp somewhere along the way, and Graves is holding her up.  She just wants to lay against his chest, heavy and bright, with his arms around her.

“Let’s get you done properly.”

Tina doesn’t understand what that means, but the next thing she knows Graves is carrying her over to his desk.  He turns her and bends her over, so that her breasts are pressed to the cold surface.  Her legs are still shaky and she can’t quite get them under herself, and her fingers slide across the smooth desk, searching for some sort of purchase.  Graves flips up her skirt and she can feel his fingers on the waistband of her panties, dragging them down to her knees.  He’s spreading her cunt open, stroking right along her folds, pressing on her clit, and it’s too much, she’s too sensitive, and she doesn’t like the feeling of being on display.  It was one thing to be held close to Graves’ chest with his arms wrapped around her, her head hidden in his shoulder, but being laid out on the desk is entirely different.  She can’t see anything that Graves is doing, can only feel his fingers on her and hear his chuckles at her little squirms.  She can feel his gaze on her cunt, and she has never felt more vulnerable.

Graves’ hands leave her for a moment, and when they return the blunt tip of his cock head presses against her opening.  He places his hands on her hips and pushes in slowly and it’s bigger, a lot bigger, than his fingers were.  He eases inside without difficulty, filling her completely, and he starts to fuck her.

Tina lays limply across the desk, body moving in time with Graves’ thrusts as his cock slides easily in and out of her.  It’s too much, she can’t take everything in.  She knew it was coming to this, she did, and she’d tried to prepare herself for it, but now that it’s happening she feels oddly detached from it all.  Just a few minutes ago she’d been caught up in the feeling of Graves’ hands on her and the sensations coursing through her.  Now she feels like a collection of overly sensitized body parts laid out on a table.  Graves’ cock doesn’t hurt, even if her cunt is a bit sore and uncomfortable.  She lays there and waits for him to finish.

By the time his thrusts get hard and erratic she realizes her mistake.  He’s going to come inside her.  The realization shocks her out of her daze and she tries to get her arms under herself, to push herself off the desk, but Graves places a hand firmly between her shoulder blades to hold her in place.   She tries to twist, tries to beg _no,_ and _please don’t, not there_ , but it’s as if Graves doesn’t hear her and by then it’s too late.

Tina gasps in shock as she feels Graves’ cock pulsing in her, taking her, filling her with his come.  When Graves pulls out Tina doesn’t move, silent tears running down her shocked face.  Graves grabs her under the arms and pulls her up, but even then she can’t seem to stay standing on her own.  Her legs feel weak and she’s shaky all over, sagging against Graves and trembling.  Her cunt is a mess.  She can feel her own slick mixed with Graves’ come, and it makes her head spin alarmingly.

“Oh, Tina.”

Tina half expects to be thrown out of Graves’ office like this, topless with come trickling down the inside of her thigh, but he scoops her up and settles her on his lap in one of the office chairs.  She’s cold, and she’s glad for his body heat.  She thinks vaguely that she’s ruined the entire plan now, Graves will never be convinced she liked it if she’s crying again.  That seems to matter for some reason.

“It’s all right, Tina.  No woman enjoys being fucked her first time.  That’s just how your body works.”

Tina’s sniffling quiets a little.

“You just have to relax, sweetheart.  You’ll learn to like it.”

He’s stroking through her hair, and she nuzzles into the fabric of his jacket.

At home that evening Queenie sits with her on the couch as she shakes, wrapped up in a blanket.  Queenie makes tea, talks to her in a calm tone that Tina doesn’t really listen to the words of, and takes her hand when Tina’s ready for it.  Later, Queenie brings her a small crystal bottle from her bathroom cabinet.  It’s filled with an opaque, pale blue liquid, and Queenie mixes it into Tina’s tea.

“You’re gonna be okay, honey.  This’ll take care of it.”

She presses the cup into Tina’s hands, and Tina drinks.

 

\--------------------

 

Somehow, despite all odds and indications, it does get better.  Graves’ threats against her career start to taper off the more she lets herself moan in his arms and press into his touches.  And even more, she realizes that as long as she cooperates fully, she can ask for things.  Graves likes it when she enjoys it, so if she tells him it would feel better to be touched a different way or in a different place, he usually listens.  He doesn’t mind her moving his hands or adjusting their position, even seems pleased when she takes a more active part.  So really, all things considered, it is better.  She can make it feel good for herself, feel as though she has some level of control however small, and perhaps, if she does things right, she can still be an auror.

Graves doesn’t even fuck her every week.  Some days he just wants to touch her, and occasionally he doesn’t want to see her at all, and she’s sent back without so much as stepping through the door.  So it’s manageable.  Manageable enough.

Her performance evaluations start turning around.  At her six month review Graves writes that she’s stepped into the position well and shows promise.  Tina refuses to think about how Graves is referring to her promise in bed, and concentrates instead on Johnson’s sincerely positive review and the support from her coworkers.

It’s a few weeks later that Johnson tells her he’s put her name in for field clearance.

Tina’s breathing stops.  She has no idea of Graves will allow it, or what he might do to make her earn it.  Hadn’t she been trying to earn it all this time?  But she’s pleased by Johnson’s confidence in her, and there’s a spark of hope – just a spark – that it could go through.

Graves never even mentions it to her.  He’d long ago dropped the pretense that this had anything to do with proving her aptitude, and acted now as though it was a mutually chosen activity.  Except for the part where Tina must always choose yes.  If he fucks her a little more often than usual, a little rougher, it’s nothing as bad as what she feared.

When the paper lands on her desk she doesn’t believe it.  She tries to think who would play such a horrid prank.  But that’s Graves’ signature, his pen strokes, authorizing her for reserve field duty.  The team takes her out to celebrate that evening, and Redmond tells her that he’ll be glad to have her by his side while Marbury claps her on the back and Wilkins gets a little too drunk for a Tuesday night.  It’s nice.  It’s absolutely lovely.  She’s going to be an auror, a real one, she has a great team and maybe even good friends, and _at last_ she’s done it.  She beams the whole night.

 

\--------------------

 

Eleven minutes before she leaves on Friday evening Graves finds her at her desk.  He’s never come looking for her, not once, and she’s completely caught off guard, just staring at him.

“Tina, congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’ve been doing good work.  We’ll see what kind of performance you put in going forward.”

“I… yes, sir.”  Tina doesn’t understand what she’s supposed to do.  She’ll have to keep earning her place in the team, that’s clear enough, but why is Graves here, at her desk?

Graves must see the confusion on her face, because he places a hand on her arm.  “I thought we ought to celebrate.  It’s no small achievement.”

Tina’s forehead creases, but she nods.  “All right.”  She has a fairly good idea what’s coming.

Graves takes her to dinner.  He’s never done that before, never done anything like it.  She’s off balance the whole time, just waiting for what she knows has to come next, even if it comes by this unusual route.  Graves buys her the most expensive wine she’s ever tasted, and he refills her glass until she’s giggling uncontrollably and sort of forgets about what Graves is going to do to her.

He takes her home afterwards.  To his home.  Tina has a moment’s hesitation at that.

“Queenie… Queenie will wonder what… um…”

“Your sister?”  Graves has an arm wrapped around her waist, guiding her up the front steps.

“Uh-huh.”

“Ah, isn’t she proud of you?  You did tell her about your promotion, hm?  She wants you to have a good time.”

Tina nods, laughing.  That’s probably true, Queenie does tell her she needs to have more fun.  She’s forgotten how exactly that’s relevant to what she’s doing.

Graves takes her to his room and undresses her, her clothes cascading to the floor.  She stumbles onto the bed, glad to lay down, followed soon by Graves.  He runs teasing touches down the length of her body, making her skin tingle, and it’s much less awkward than leaning over his desk.  This way the pillows and sheets are soft, and there aren’t any hard edges to dig into her hips.  When he fucks her it’s gentle and slow, with his arms wrapped around her, and she cries into the pillow for reasons she can’t identify.

 

\--------------------

 

The light in her eyes is what wakes her up.  It’s too bright and she rolls over to bury her head when she realizes the sheets smell wrong.  This isn’t her bed.

She starts to sits up, but Graves’ arm is draped over her chest.  She’s naked.  She doesn’t remember much of what happened after dinner, and her head is pounding painfully, but she can hazard a good guess.  She knows what she’ll see if she looks beside her, and she knows how it will make her feel, but she does it anyway.  Graves is still asleep in the early morning light.

Tina sinks back down into the bedding, pulling the sheets up to cover herself.  She doesn’t know where her clothes are.  She wants to leave, but she’s fairly certain she has to stay.  It’s never happened outside of work hours before.  She’s always gotten to go home, to go back to Queenie and safety.  Oh God, Queenie.

But it’s manageable.  It has to be.  She got her promotion, she’ll be able to work in the field, it’s everything she wanted since she learned what aurors were.  She feels the tears forming behind her eyes and the nausea starting in her stomach, but she can manage it.

What else can she possibly do?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
